Passenger vehicles may include fuel cell (“FC”) systems to power certain features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, a FC system may be utilized in a vehicle to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle directly (e.g., electric drive motors and the like) and/or via an intermediate battery system. A FC may include a single cell or, alternatively, may include multiple cells arranged in a stack configuration.
In certain circumstances, water and/or other liquids may be produced as a result of operating a FC system. For example, water may be produced as a byproduct of a chemical reaction in a FC system reactor. The presence of liquid water in certain components in a FC system, however, may have detrimental effects on the performance of the FC system. For example, the presence of liquid water in a stream supplying a FC reactor (e.g., a gas stream) may have negative effects on the performance of the FC reactor.